


Assessment

by ResidentMassMurderer



Series: Autistic Klaus Hargreeves [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, No Beta, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentMassMurderer/pseuds/ResidentMassMurderer
Summary: Klaus has his mental health assessment and when he gets his results he believes he just faking it but his sibling help him understand that in this family they are all messed up and that this only make him stronger





	Assessment

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible summary I know please read the tags before reading this just in case. Same thing as my other works a lot of this comes from my own personal experience. I love Klaus yet I keep hurting him also I head canon that Klaus has PTSD so this came to be  
> EDIT: This takes place two days after the last one

Klaus sat in the waiting room of Dr.Stone's office nervous. Today was his mental health assessment and he already know it's going to be shit. He starts scratching at his arms shaking and his foot tapping rapidly.  
“Klaus breathe okay it will be fine”says Vanya gently looking at him. He looks at her whimpering wanting to go home.  
“You know maybe this is a mistake I should go home”he says quickly moving to stand but Ben and Vanya gently push him back in the chair making sure not to touch his exposed skin.  
“Klaus this will be good for you Okay”says Ben gently. He whines flashing Ben his puppy hoping that will make him cave but no dice all Ben does is cross his arms and raise an eyebrow. He huffs pouting before grabbing the fox stress toy from his pocket squeezing it. He jumps a little when he hears his name called by the therapist. He takes a deep breath standing up unsteadily.  
“Here Klaus”Vanya calls gently handing him a lollipop making him smile slightly before shakily walking to the office feeling on the verge of a panic attack. He gulps entering the office seeing a rolling desk in front of the couch so he shuffles over sitting down slowly squeezing the stress toy hard.  
“How have you been Klaus”Dr.Stone says gently grabbing a folder off the armchair and he shrugs as his foot starts rapidly tapping. He clenches his free fist fighting off an a tic he gained when he was young but dear old dad punished me severely when he did it. He notices the therapist gaze flick to his hand before placing a stabled packet of papers on the desk with a small smile.  
“Take as long as you need Klaus okay if this goes over an hour we will move you to an empty room okay”she says and he nods. She places a pencil down before walking to her chair. He takes a deep breath unwrapping the lollipop popping it into his mouth before starting the test. Some of the questions where easier to answer like if he felt anxious most of the time which he did other where harder like his biggest fear. Some of the questions were write ins others multiple choice others yes and no. Last night Diego, Vanya and Ben sat him down and had a very serious discussion about answering the questions given truthfully no matter how hard they were to answer. He sighs reading the next question and almost laughs.Have you ever engaged in risk taking behavior, Big fucking yes bitch. As the questions continues and the lollipop dwindles his anxiety keeps rising along his attention span shortening. As he marks the last question he quickly flips through the pages before setting the pencil down noticing that his hands where shaking.  
“Done”he says softly and the therapist looks up and smiles.  
“Right on the hour”she says standing taking the packet flipping threw before setting it in a folder and he stands up shaking. They say goodbye before he leaves the office. Ben and Vanya give him small similes and he shakily waves the hello hand at them. Vanya helps his shaking body to the car where she lets him lay in the back and he slides his headphones on starting his music closing his eyes. He takes a shaky deep breath before he feels his body crash. He groans feeling his body being lifted gently and carried somewhere. He just wants to crash again his body is still shaking. He groans when he's laid on what he notices is the couch before sighting when he feels his weighted blanket getting laid over him. It takes him a while before he cracks his eyes open looking around weekly smiling slightly at Ben sitting on the coffee table with the cat plushie tied to his head again. Ben stands up moving closer before pointing to his ears and he realizes his headphones are still in place just his music is off. He nods giving Ben permission to remove them. Ben gently remove the headphones and the quiet sounds of Diego and Vanya cooking fill his ears.  
“Hey Klaus you crashed hard after your appointment we weren't surprised you where really anxious about the test”he says gently and he nods still feeling drained.  
“Diego and Vanya are making homemade personal pizzas for dinner and Diego went out and got four pints of ice cream”Ben says and he smiles making Ben smile back.  
“I’m going to go let them know that you’re awake”Ben says gently and he nods sighing as Ben walks away. He hears soft footsteps approaching and he looks up smiling slightly at Vanya who smiles back.  
“How are you feeling Klaus”she says softly sitting on the coffee table.  
“Drained but better”he says softly. She nods smiling.  
“Well Klaus we are about to put the pizzas in the oven plain cheese right”she asks and he nods. She gets up heading back to the kitchen and he pushes himself up into a sitting position groaning. I look over to the kitchen and Diego smiles seeing me. Thirty minutes later all four of us are spread out in the living room area eating pizza, Ben corporal sitting on the coffee table a habit he picked up from being a ghost he doesn't sit where people usually sit to avoid being sat on.  
“Klaus whatever the assessment says we won't think any different about you okay and if Dr.Stone thinks medication is the only option Ii will lock it up with my anxiety meds and give you the pill when required if that is what you want okay”Diego says softly and he takes a deep breath before nodding making everyone else smile gently at him. After another few hours filled with card games, movies and ice cream Vanya says her goodbyes. She was still extremely nervous about her powers only figuring out she had them a few days ago but now she has a key so she can come over whenever if need. That night after Diego has gone to bed he stares at the ceiling wondering how fucked up he really is.  
A week later he is back in the lobby of his therapist office sucking on a lollipop and squeezing the life out of his stress toy. He jumps in his seat when his therapist calls but all three of his siblings gently smile at him before they all walk into the office. Diego switched his day off to today this week so he could be here with them of course the therapist only sees Diego and Vanya. As he enters the room he walks to the egg chair curling up inside needing a small but open space at the moment he couldn't do closed small spaces. Diego and Vanya smile at his actions before sitting on the couch as the therapist grabs a folder and sits on the arm chair.  
“Well Klaus I can say you do have a lot buried but that's not what I'm going to get into today. Klaus when going over your assessment I was immediately concerned. I believe what started as simple depression and anxiety became a lot worse over the years Klaus as you got older that turned into severe PTSD”she says gently and he tenses his mind running a mile a minute. He tries to focus on the lollipop in his mouth and the stress toy in his hand but its hard.  
“Its okay Klaus breathe”says Ben softly crouching slightly in front of the chair. He takes a deep breath not noticing his free hand starting flapping against his chest hitting it. He doesn’t notice the worried and confused looks he’s getting from everyone.  
“Breathe Klaus okay in”Ben says gently and helps his slowly even his breathing out which makes his hand stop hitting his chest but it continues flapping in the air.  
“You doing better Klaus”asks Vanya gently and he nods.  
“Okay Klaus due to you past addiction I’m a little hesitant to start you on medication unless needed. For now I want you and your siblings to write down everything big or small that causes you a lot of anxiety and star any that can cause a panic attack okay”she says and everyone nods. A while later after more discussion about PTSD he gently asked to leave the room to talk to his siblings alone. Now he sits in the lobby waiting ready for a nap and the rest of his ice cream he didn’t finish. Luckily yesterday was a good food day that slightly spread over into today. He’s half asleep with his headphones on but no music playing when Diego and Vanya say goodbye to therapist. Diego helps him up after he gets permission helping him to the car laying him in the back gently where he promptly falls asleep. He groans when he feels someone removing his headphones calling his name softly.  
“Wake up Klaus we are home”Vanya says softly.  
“Why couldn’t Diego carry me up like last time”she responds he groans rubbing his eyes sitting up.  
“Ben doesn’t want your sleep schedule anymore messed up. He groans stumbling out of the car and up to the apartment where he crashes on the couch sighing as Ben lays his weighted blanket on him.  
“Klaus how do you feel about today”asks Diego gently kneeling down I fount of him and he sighs.  
“Like it’s not true like I’m just faking everything”he says softly making his three siblings frown.  
“Klaus we all been thru shit I take anxiety meds every morning Vanya has to remind herself to stay calm to not cause a rain storm or break everything glass in the apartment and Ben has a monster in his abdomen we are messed up Klaus you having PTSD doesn’t make you weak it makes you stronger like how Aspergers makes you different okay”Diego says and he nods tears gathering in his eyes.  
“Now you want the rest of you ice cream”asks Vanya smiling making everyone chuckle. Now he sits eating his ice cream happily watching Vanya and Ben play cards. Diego left to answer his phone a while ago looking nervous but excited. As he finishes his ice cream Diego comes back smiling.  
“Was that your girlfriend”he asks smirking wiggling his eyebrows, Diego and Eudora Patch his partner have been dating three months and Klaus teases Diego endless about it.  
“No it wasn’t Patch it was a surprise”he says smirking.  
“Ohhh what is it”he asks bouncing a little in his seat making his siblings laugh.  
“You will know soon enough buddy”Diego says and he pouts what the hell is the surprise. What he doesn’t know is that the surprise will change his life for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently working on the next chapter of the Umbrella Mental Institution hope to have it out Monday but don't know it's becoming a ridiculously long chapter


End file.
